Wilwarin
by cavillal
Summary: Cassiopeia "Wilwarin" is the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond from his first marriage to Lady Caldadwen daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron of the Golden Wood. Cassiopeia's life is not simple and was only complicated further by her naneth leaving for Valinor. Focus on father/daughter relationship. AU. Takes place in S.A. before Elrond's marriage to Celebrian & First Alliance
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction ever. I have read fanfiction of a few years now and have grown to love it. I enjoy how one can explore characters they love and expand them in many different ways. Up until now, I never really wished to write anything of my own, yet there's always a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

My name is Cassiopeia "Wilwarin" Elrondion and this is my story. The details surrounding my birth and conception have never been openly disclosed and unknown to most. I was born in Lothlórien in S.A. 3,232 to Lord Elrond "Half-elven" and Lady Caldadwen. My Adar, as many know, is the son of Eärendil and Elwing and twin sibling of Elros, the first King of Númenor. My naneth, Lady Caldadwen, is the eldest daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron and older sister of Lady Celebrían.

Unfortunately, my parents union was not one based out love but arranged by those who sought to unite two elven realms in the fight against Sauron. In the end, I suppose that I should thank the High King of the Ñoldor, Gil-galad, for without his interference in my father's life and arrange his marriage to my mother, Lady Caldadwen, I would ultimately not exist and what a shame that would be. Their marriage was a comfortable one based on respect and friendship, yet it was not what either of them would have wanted for themselves, both wanting to find true love. So it came as no surprise when my mother announced her intentions of sailing west to the Valinor and breaking her marriage vows to my father in the hopes that they could each find happiness, wherever that may be. I was greatly saddened by this, her leaving me behind, but with time I came to understand her decision and eventually accept it.

As luck would have it, my father did indeed find love in the most unlikely of places, with my aunt, Lady Celebrían. In the beginning, I was greatly displeased by this but with the passage of time I was able to see the great love they held for each other and accepted my father's wish to wed once again. They eventually wedded in the T.A. 109 and by T.A. 130 I was the proud sister of twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir. My sister Arwen Undómel was born in T.A. 241.

In appearance, I mostly resemble my mother with golden blonde hair and light complexion. My eyes are a combination of both my father and mother being a light grey with blue flecks. I have often been told that I am as beautiful as my grandmother, Lady Galadriel, but I think not.

My story, my life, has not always been a happy one. I have lived through much and seen too much. I have suffered greatly but I have also known love and happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I stood rigidly next to my ada watching the majestic ship sail west carrying naneth towards Valinor. I still could not believe that she chose to leave. Why would she leave me? Even after she explained her reasons and motivations for doing so countless times, I still could not understand why. Ada only said 'we do not have to understand her reasons for doing so but we do have to accept her decision'. Standing here I contemplated his words. I know his words are wise, many come to ada exclusively for his advice and wise words, but I could not help and think that today he was sorely mistaken. How can I accept her decision to leave us? Did she not care for us, love us? 'No, I would never accept her decision.'

We stood there on the docks of the Grey Havens watching as the ship grew smaller for some time. I did not wish to leave, but the weather would not permit us to stay any longer as it had begun to rain quite heavily.

"Come, Cassiopeia let us retire for the day," Ada said. "Can't we stay a little longer, please ada. Maybe she will come back" I called after him as he started walking back towards where we would be staying for the night. He turned around and sadly shook his head "I don't think she will sweetheart." Slowly I walked towards him finally letting the tears I had been holding back fall. "Trust me, Cassiopeia, it is for the best. We cannot keep her here with us against her will." "But Ada, I will miss her so much. And who is going to take care of me while you work and spend time with me and play with me" I said. "I will miss her also, but we have to keep moving on." Ada wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking again.

When we finally arrived at the house ada turned and knelt in front of me. "I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what." He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "And promise to make time for you, nothing is more important to me than you. I want you to be happy Cassiopeia. I will do my best, I promise." I did not know what I was expecting him to say, but I was glad to know that he would never leave me like nana did. I hugged him and started crying even more until I fell asleep still in my father's arms.

The next day we began our journey back to Imladris bright and early. I have always enjoyed traveling and getting to see even more of Middle-earth, but not today. I was not in the mood to talk with anyone or even muster enough energy to hold a conversation with ada. I know ada was greatly displeased by this, but I would not budge. I was not happy nor was I sad. I was simply numb.

The hours turned into days and my mood remained the same. I knew I was being a brat and selfish but I could not bring myself to care. "Cassiopeia will you please eat something. You have hardly eaten anything, it's not healthy," called ada from the center of our campsite having just finished cooking the evening meal. "I am not hungry," I whispered back knowing he would have heard given our superior hearing especially compared to the race of men. "Cassiopeia you need to eat something, now come here and sit," ada answered while simultaneously raising his eyebrows in that way of his that told you that it was not a request but an order. "Fine," I answered while complying. Ada sighed but chose not to comment on my disrespectful tone.

As I forced myself to eat, I took the time to observe my ada. What I saw was shocking to me. I had never seen him like this before, so worn and tired. Somehow I knew it was my fault, that I had done this to him. I knew that he was sad for my nanas departure, but not devastated, it was no secret after all that he was not in love with my naneth. So his worn appearance had to be because of me. In that moment, I could not hold back the guilt for the way I had been behaving towards him all these days since nanas departure. I launched at him and started to cry all the while asking him to forgive me that I would try harder for him. Ada hugged me back fiercely his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. "It's alright sweetheart, it's alright, everything is going to be alright, you'll see," he kept whispering in my ear.

In that moment, I vowed to work harder that I would not let my bleak emotions affect anyone else. I would not allow my sadness and despair to transfer to the only parent I had left.

The next morning I felt better. I let my father rest for a while more while I played with the horses. Caspian, my father's faithful stead, was especially playful and even stood patiently while I braided his hair.

"I'm pleased to see you smiling and laughing Wilwarin."

"Argh," I yelled. "Ada you scared me." I ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When will we get home, Ada? How much longer Ada?" I asked enthusiastically. "I reckon we will be there by this evening," he answered. "Excellent, I can't wait to have a bath." Ada just laughs but I can see it in his eyes, he is relieved.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

We had just crossed the gates of my home Imladris and could just make out the Last Homely House and right outside waiting for us was Glorfindel and boring old Erestor. Both of them seemed relieved that we had finally arrived. They must have thought that ada would decide last minute to travel with naneth to Valinor. Then again, the work associated with the running of Imladris must have been too much for them, and I thought they were really smart. Oh well, we can't all be.

"Glorfindel! I missed you! Did you miss me?" I asked. He just started at me as if afraid that I would attack him as has become a tradition as of late. I discovered, quite by accident I might add, that the only thing that could hurt Glorfindel and cause him pain was a well-aimed kick to his privates. Since my marvelous discovery, I have used this countless times in order to get away from him or just for fun. Once I was off my horse I ran towards him and acted as if I were going to hit him but at the last moment I decided not to and instead jumped into his arms and hugged him. His reaction was quite hilarious. I could tell that he was not expecting this reception. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then jumped off and started running towards my room.

"No running in the halls Cassiopeia" my father yelled after me.

Once I arrived at my room I began to cry. Naneth wasn't here. She was always her. Who was going to help me? I could not reach my clothing from where it hung in my closet. How was I to choose which dress to put on or which shoes went with which dress. I was all alone. Naneth always helped me and I couldn't go to ada, he wouldn't know what to do. I cried for a long time and did not even notice when the maids came in and brought my stuff or when they prepared my bath. I had no energy or will to move. Why did she have to leave? Why did naneth abandon me?

When I heard my door open, I immediately faked to be asleep not wanting to face my ada and make him sad again. Whoever it was left me alone for which I was extremely grateful. I didn't know what to do everything reminded me of nana. We used to do everything together and she had taught me how to do most of the things I usually found joy in. Yet, now I could not bring myself to do any of it, I could not bear it.

For the longest time, I waited for Ada to enter my room and kiss me good night as my naneth always did, but he never came. I felt incredibly alone. Why didn't he come if he promised me he would make time for me? I thought that included doing the things naneth did for me.

I decided to go looking for him. If he didn't come for me then I would go to him. When I arrived at his chambers I opened to door really quietly and entered. I went to where he was laid down asleep. "Ada. Wake up," I whispered. "Ada, please" "Go back to your chambers Cassiopeia. Go back to sleep. I am tired it was a tiring trip."

I held my tears at bay and silently ran from the room. I ran straight to my chambers not bothering to stop when I heard my name being called from afar. I looked my door and cried myself to sleep wishing naneth would never have gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The morning light streaming through my window was what woke me up. All I wished to do today was sleep but knew that I would not be allowed, especially since today I would I would begin my studies with Erestor. Boring Erestor was now responsible for my education as if it really mattered.

Getting out of bed I headed towards my bathing chambers to start my morning routine. After I was finished I waited patiently for Ada to come and help me get ready like naneth always did in the mornings. "Why isn't he coming? He should be here by now." I knew that if I didn't hurry up I would be late for the morning meal and that was unacceptable. "Ada will be displeased if I am late."

Going into my closet I tried to choose what to wear. Finding a dress that I liked was simple, how to get it down from its hanger was the hard part. "Maybe if I pull on it, it will fall down." I pulled really hard but it would not budge. "Why does everything have to be big and tall?" I kept pulling and pulling on the dress until the hanger broke and down it came. I quickly put the dress on and fixed my hair to the best of my ability, but it looked wrong. 'I hope ada will fix it' I thought as I ran down the halls towards the dining hall.

"You're late and what have I told you about running indoors," ada asked without looking at me. "I'm sorry ada, I won't do it again," I responded while taking my seat.

Ada got up then and started heading towards the Hall of Fire but stopped abruptly turning around to look at me. "You start classes with Erestor today. I don't have to remind you to behave and do all that is asked of you. Or do I?"

"No ada. I'll listen." With that, he turned around and left. Tears gathering in the corner of my eyes, but I would not let them fall.

"What's wrong Wilwarin? Why are you crying?" I looked at Glorfindel who looked back at me with concern. "He didn't say good morning to me or kiss me on the forehead like nana always does." Glorfindel set me on his lap and hugged me. "He's just busy Wilwarin I'm sure it nothing."

"But he didn't come and help me get ready either and naneth always does. He promised he would," I cried. "Now, Now he must have forgotten I'm sure it won't happen again. Now eat your breakfast."

As soon as I was done Erestor guided me towards the library where I would be having classes from now on. "Do you remember what you were working on before your classes were suspended" asked Erestor. 'Before your naneth abandoned you' was more appropriate I thought to myself. "We were working on my multiplication and we started going through the different types of mushrooms and reading the book on Valinor" I answered without interest.

We reviewed everything I had studied with naneth for what felt like days. "Are we almost done Erestor, I'm tired," I whined for the hundredth time. "Almost done. I just have to quiz you on your multiplication" he answered with a raised eyebrow.

Finally, after completing my multiplication worksheet we went to the dining hall for the afternoon meal. Glorfindel was there already eating an apple and handed me another when I sat next to him. I silently obeyed and at my apple happily glad that I did not have to spend the rest of the day with Erestor. He was quite boring.

"You did well Cassiopeia. There all correct," Erestor said while handing the worksheet back to me. "I will go show ada" I yelled already running towards his office. I knocked on his door and waiting impatiently to be let in. "Enter." 'Finally' I thought will I opened the door. I quickly ran towards ada going around his desk and looked expectantly up at him.

"What is it Cassiopeia. I am quite busy and need to finish this paperwork by tomorrow," he stated without looking up from what he was reading. "I just wanted to show you my quiz Erestor gave me. He said that I got them alright." Ada sighed and took the paper from me and placed it on his desk. "I'll look at it when I'm done with this Cassiopeia but I need you to leave me to my work now," ada stated without bothering to look at me.

Crying I hurriedly left the office without looking where I was going running straight into Glorfindel. "What's wrong sweetheart. Why are you crying," asked Glorfindel for what felt like dozen time today. "Ada said to leave him alone and didn't want to see my work," I cried into his chest. "Naneth was always proud when I got all my questions right."

Glorfindel hugged me tighter and whispered "He is proud Cassiopeia, I know I am. Now, why don't you run along and do whatever you usually do at this time of day." I just started at him while sniffling "but I have nothing to do I always accompanied naneth and helped her."

Sighing Glorfindel just shook his head "how about painting I know you like to paint."

"No! I don't want to. Nana taught me," I explained dejectedly. Glorfindel sighed again in exasperation. "Alright, then how about you come with me to the training grounds and you can help me with count weapons I need to do inventory," he suggested with a smile. 'That's not so bad and Glorfindel isn't boring' I thought while wiping tears from my eyes. "Okay," I answered smiling for the first time today.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping or trying to help Glorfindel with his duties. When we were finally finished Glorfindel asked me what I felt like doing. "Anything? Anything I want?" I asked making sure.

"Within reason Wilwarin."

"I want to learn how to use a bow. Please Glorfindel, Please. I promise to do everything you say and I won't shoot you by accident. I will be super good. Please Glorfindel," I begged. He pondered my request for a few moments then nodded. "It is about time that you start learning other elfings your age are already being trained," replied Glorfindel.

Grabbing a training bow and arrows we set out to the archery fields. I was ecstatic. "Naneth didn't want me to learn" I confided when we arrived at our destination. "Well, it a good thing your nana's not here isn't it" he replied shocking me.

Glorfindel and I spent the rest of the day out in the archery field until Anar's light began to set in the west. Glorfindel carried me on his back not wanting to remain outside in the dark for longer than necessary. "Thank You Glorfindel," I whispered relaxing further into Glorfindel.

Glorfindel carried me all the way to my chambers and helped me retrieve my clothing from where it hung unreachable in my closet. "Get ready for bed and I will make sure a tray with food is brought up to you," he started before closing my chamber door leaving me alone.

Having eaten my supper I prepared for bed and waited for ada to come and kiss me goodnight but like the night before he never came.

Several hours later I woke crying and frightened. I was scared of what I saw when I closed my eyes. "I want Ada. He will make it all better." I got out of bed and quickly made my way to his chambers all the while frightened by the shadows that moving on the walls. Something was out there.

I made my way into ada's chambers and tried to wake him. "Ada. Ada wake up. I'm scared." I whispered but received no response so I tried harder. "Ada. Please. Wake up" I begged while shaking his shoulder. "Go back to sleep Cassiopeia. We will talk in the morning," answered ada while simultaneously turning to face the other side of the bedroom.

Crying I walked out of his chamber feeling miserable and even more frightened, if possible. I couldn't understand why ada wouldn't help me or want to spend time with me. Did he not care? He didn't even want to make the nightmares go away. "Maybe Glorfindel will he still cares" I whispered to myself while heading to his chambers.

I was lucky, his chamber doors were unlocked. I slowly made my way towards the bed and shook his shoulder softly, but he wouldn't wake up. I started crying harder when I heard my name being called from the other side of the bed.

"Erestor," I asked. What was he doing in Glorfindel's chambers and in his bed? "Come here Cassiopeia" he whispered back. I made my way around the bed and to Erestor's side. He sat up on the bed and pulled me up to sit on his lap. "What's wrong? Why are you crying Cassiopeia?"

"I had a nightmare and ada wouldn't help me" I sniffled. "Told me to go back to bed," I said crying once more.

"How about we go to the kitchens and get some warm milk. How does that sound," answered Glorfindel having woken up now. I nodded while he picked me up from where I sat on Erestor's lap. All three of us headed towards the kitchen and drank warm milk. I must have been so tired that I began to doze where I sat not protesting when I was picked up and taken back to my chambers.

I don't know how long I was asleep but like before, I woke up from nightmares. I dreamt about nana. She was in Valinor, happy and smiling. She looked at me and told me repeatedly that she didn't miss me and that she didn't love me. Then the nightmare changed and I saw ada in a huge field fighting many orcs, but he wasn't alone. I could also see many elves' fighting and ada's friend Gil-galad falling to the ground bleeding.

I immediately got up and ran from my room all the while sobbing into my hands. I wanted to go to ada but I knew he wouldn't want me, not anymore. Instead, I ran back towards Glorfindel's chambers and right up to his bed.

He and Erestor were awake immediately startled by the noise. Glorfindel was by my side immediately and asking what was wrong if I was hurt. I tried to tell him but couldn't so he settled for hugging me while Erestor rubbed circles on my back. When my cries had been finally reduced to sniffling they settled me between then and told to go back to sleep. I did as they bid and relaxed further snuggling into Glorfindel while Erestor continued to rub my back. Feeling safe I once again fell asleep knowing Glorfindel and Erestor would keep the nightmares away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: I have decided to make Glorfindel and Erestor a couple. In other words, this story implies a slash between G/E. I don't believe it will go further in detail as is alluded int this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

"Argh" I screamed loudly when my eyes regained consciousness. Glorfindel and Erestor? What were they doing sharing a room? I must have startled them awake because next thing I knew Glorfindel was sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head and Erestor was looking about the chambers wildly.

"What the, what is it Cassiopeia," Erestor asked me disoriented. "I didn't know where I was," I answered shyly. "What are you doing in Glorfindel's chambers Erestor? Did you get lost? Or was it nightmares too like me" I asked while he pulled Glorfindel to his feet. Both adult males looked at each other and blushed profusely.

"Well um, you see Cassiopeia I …" Erestor trailed off blushing even more. "Well you see Cassiopeia Erestor here locked himself out of his chambers yesterday and I let him stay here for the night," Glorfindel answered.

I continued to stare at both elves with suspicious eyes noticing their discomfort. "Are you sure," I replied, "Ada and naneth say it's really bad to lie."

"What was your nightmare about Wilwarin," asked Erestor. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract me. I was not going to let them. I wanted to know the truth. "Huh. Do you like kissing Erestor Glorfindel," I whispered, "I saw you do it before naneth left"?

"Wh…What do you mean kissing Erestor," stuttered Glorfindel? Erestor looked ready to pass out. "Are you okay Erestor. You look sick," I asked getting out of bed and walking towards him. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he answered as he turned to look at Glorfindel.

"Can you keep a secret Cassiopeia? It's really important that you don't tell anyone," Glorfindel asked kneeling in front of me. I nodded quickly "I won't tell anyone I promise, not even ada." Once they were sure I wouldn't reveal their secret they told me all about their relationship and how they loved each other but they didn't want anyone to know yet. I didn't understand why but I promised nonetheless. I would never break my promise, not like ada did to me.

Erestor walked me back to my chambers when they were finished talking to me. He helped me get ready for the day without me having to ask. I still hoped ada would come and help me too but I knew he wouldn't. Sadly, I was right. "He will come around Cassiopeia. Lord Elrond is not the type to put off his responsibilities. He loves you dearly," said Erestor noticing my melancholic expression.

"But why doesn't he spend time with me. He promised to." I whispered wiping a tear "he spends less time with me now than he did before naneth left." Erestor sighed "He is sad to Cassiopeia and the evil forces of Sauron are relentless. Sauron's evil is spreading and more and more elves are dying." I gasped understanding immediately what he was saying, I had heard about Sauron before. "B. But we don't die," I questioned.

"Elves are immortal Wilwarin," replied Erestor patting my head "but we can die of a fatal wound." Erestor walked towards the door "have patience Cassiopeia. Lord Elrond has a lot to deal with." Erestor walked away then heading towards the dining hall. I followed slowly lost in thought.

Ada was there already eating breakfast when I finally made it to the dining hall. He looked tired, very tired, more so then when we traveled back to Imladris from the Gray Havens. He looked up at me and smiled softly "Come here Cassiopeia. Eat breakfast and tell me about your nightmare."

My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know I had nightmares? I didn't tell him, I looked at Glorfindel and knew he was the one to tell him. Ada patted the chair next to him while piling food on my plate. I did as instructed and began eating. "I am waiting Cassiopeia. Are you not going to tell me," he asked arching his eyebrow. "Um… I don't remember," I lied. I didn't want him to know, he might think I was crazy.

"Didn't you say and I quote 'it is bad to lie' to me this very morning Cassiopeia," interfered Glorfindel. Ada sighed "I want to know Cassiopeia and it will help". Reluctantly I told them about seeing naneth and the mean words she uttered to me. Ada nodded then and looked at me expectantly. How did he know there was more?

"All of it Cassiopeia," ada said. "I saw you fighting and there were many, many, elves fighting behind you. It was scary ada. There was a huge volcano and everything looked dead and black and there was lots of red stuff spreading on the ground. And King Gil-galad was there too, fighting and he gave you a ring and then he fell when a monster stabbed him ada," I cried remembering the dream clearly.

I looked up at ada, he looked shocked and frightened. No, ada couldn't be scared he isn't scared by anything. He turned to me then picking me up and hugging me tightly, too tightly, "ada I can't breathe." Ada released me but continued to hold me gently.

"It's alright Wilwarin everything I alright. It will help having talked about it," ada spoke "I also wish to apologize for my terrible behavior these last few days. I know I hurt you. It was not my intention. I give you my word that it will not happen again."

"It's okay ada Erestor told me why. Bad things are happening," I muttered hugging him tightly. Ada nodded and kissed my forehead "it true Cassiopeia, evil is spreading. Nonetheless, I am truly sorry. I hurt you and caused you pain. Will you forgive me?"

I didn't know what to say so I nodded and kissed ada on the cheek "I love you ada."

"I love you too Cassiopeia. I love you too. Now off you go its time for your morning classes," ada said while setting me on my feet. I sighed and pouted walking slowly towards the exit. Before I reached the exit I heard Glorfindel talk "do you think it was a vision Elrond. Could she have seen the future? Does she possess the ability of foresight?"

Ada sighed "I am sure of it. There is no other explanation. She saw and described too many details that she could not have possibly known." 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Erestor what is foresight," I asked once I had finished my studies for the day. "Why do you wish to know Cassiopeia," replied Erestor looking at me expectantly. "Well, I heard Glorfindel ask ada if I had foresight. I want to know what it is so I can know if I have it or not," I answered silently praying he would answer my question. Erestor sighed "that is something that I cannot answer. If you really want to know then you will have to ask your adar."

"You know but choose not to answer," I muttered not bothering to wait for a response. What could foresight possibly be, it must be something really bad if Erestor wouldn't explain it? I mean Erestor seeks any opportunity possible to lecture anybody willing to listen on just about any subject. I would have to ask ada if I really wanted to know but then I would have to admit that I was listening to conversations that did not involve me and most likely had been private, even if they did not make sure I was out of hearing range. No, I would not ask ada even though I knew Erestor would surely tell ada that I had asked and they would know that I heard part of what they had talked about.

With nothing else to do, I decided to seek out Glorfindel to see if he needed any help like yesterday. The most obvious place Glorfindel could be was the training grounds so I decided to look for him there first. I was passing through the gardens when I ran into two other elfings. I played with them a few times and though they were nice enough.

"Have you seen Glorfindel," I asked. "No," answered the dark-haired elfing whose name I couldn't remember.  
"Oh, okay," I said starting to walk away but stopped when I heard one of the boys talk to me. "I heard you don't have a naneth anymore. Is that true," asked one of the boys. "I still have a naneth," I replied angrily. How dare they say that I didn't? Naneth was still alive even if she was not in middle-earth anymore.

The other boy smirked at me and nodded "well she must not have loved you if she left you," they both ran away then. Could it be true what they said? Did naneth not love me and that's why she left. Why were they mean to me? I thought they were nice.

I no longer wished to find Glorfindel and instead ran away towards the forest not stopping to think about the dangers. I continued to run until I had run out of breath. I looked around worriedly. I did not know where I was and it was starting to get dark. I didn't know what to do and started to cry frantically. I just stood there trying to figure out where but to no avail. After a few minutes, I heard howling close and grew scared. I strained my ears trying desperately to hear something. I could hear the wolves running towards me, it had to be more than one by the noise they were making.

No one ever told me what to do if I ran into wolves, but then again I was not supposed to venture out into the forest, especially alone. I ran trying to search for a tree that I could easily climb finally finding one close by. I made it to the bottom branch when two large wolves came into view. They were huge and gross looking, they didn't look like the wolves in the pictures of Erestors books. I continued to climb up the tree until I was sure that I would not be eaten alive.

I was scared, so incredibly scared. I could not stop myself from crying out in anguish. What if no one ever found me? What if I was eaten? Would ada miss me?

Of course, he would miss me, he loves me, not like naneth. The boys were right saying that naneth didn't love me, at least I had ada, and Glorfindel, and Erestor. The wolves had not left and were circling the tree looking up at me with their big yellow eyes.  
I sat down on the branch and hugged the tree trunk so I didn't fall. I must have fallen asleep and only woke when I heard my name being called. I looked down frantically down but the wolves had not left.

"Ada," I yelled hoping they would hear me. I continued to yell out to ada for what seemed a long time until the wolves stood and started snarling evilly. Ada stepped out from behind some trees along with Glorfindel and some other warriors.

"Ada," I cried out. He looked up and smiled at me relieved. Glorfindel and another warrior took out their bows and shot a wolf each.

"Ada," I cried. "Stay where you are. I will come up and get you," said ada already beginning to climb the tree. I latched onto him when he was on the same branch as I. I held ada tightly burying my head in his chest. I was scared, so scared and could not stop shaking. Ada climbed down the tree slowly and set me down when we were finally on the ground.

Ada began examining me for injuries and sighed in relief when he found none but the concern did not lessen. I knew I must look a mess but I could not bring myself to care. Ada gathered me in his arms once again cradling me to him. Glorfindel came up to us then and began rubbing my back offering the comfort he could.

After a few minutes, we began moving heading back towards the house. I was glad we were leaving the forest. I had no wish to go ever go back, never again.

"Shh Cassiopeia, you're safe. Ada's got you," Ada whispered continuously into my ear soothing me. Ada entered my chambers and silently helped me get ready for bed. I thought ada would leave once he finished and I was in bed but I was mistaken. Instead, ada settled down on the bed beside me and got comfortable. I looked at him questionably but he just smiled and raised an eyebrow amused. I took that as an invitation and snuggled into his side resting my head on his chest.

"What happened today, Cassiopeia? Why were you in the forest? And most importantly alone," asked ada softly. I was afraid to tell him the truth, but I knew I could not lie.

"I…I um, I ran into some boys when I was looking for Glorfindel and they said mean things, really mean things ada," I answered. Ada remained silent waiting for the rest of my story. "They said that I didn't have a naneth anymore and that she left because she didn't love me," I cried remembering the hurtful words. Ada nodded, "you must know they are not true Cassiopeia. Your mother loves you very much and that will not stop just because she is not her with us. I dare say that she misses you and loves you even more."

"How can she love me more if she isn't here," I asked. "When you love someone and you can't see them for a long time, it makes the heart fonder," he said. "I guess that makes sense," I answered.

"What were you doing in the forest alone, Cassiopeia?"

"I didn't want to look for Glorfindel anymore and I was sad and ran and when I stopped I didn't know where I was," I answered. Ada sighed, "Cassiopeia promise me that you will not do so again. I was so worried and scared when we could not find you anywhere. We were lucky the head chef saw what way you ran."

"I'm sorry ada. I won't do it again. I don't want to. They were scary," I cried remembering the foul beasts. "They are Cassiopeia. They are wargs evil creatures that serve Sauron. Middle-earth is not safe, it's not safe to venture out alone anymore."

I didn't understand what was so dangerous about this Sauron or why they were worried but knew it was something that only adult elves would understand, not elfings.

"Now, why were you asking Erestor about foresight," asked ada in a tone that demanded an answer, truthful at that. I knew I should not have Erestor and he would babble to ada. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I heard Glorfindel ask you if I had it before I left the dining hall after breakfast," I answered truthfully. "And why were you listening to private conversations young lady?"

"I…I um, well it's not my fault. You started talking before I left and I didn't stop to hear. I swear I kept walking," I tried explaining not wanting to get in trouble for eavesdropping. Luckily, ada nodded in understanding.

"Ada, what is foresight? Because I don't know what it is and I don't think I have it. I didn't take it I swear. You can look in my room and my closet to it's not hear, ada," I asked. Ada chuckled softly and stroked my hair.

"It is not something material but rather an ability someone possesses. It is when an elf can see or rather has a vision of the future," ada explained in a serious voice and sighed. "It seems that you have inherited that particular ability from me as I also possess this ability.  
"Really you can see the future ada, that so cool," I exclaimed raising my head to look at him. "It is a gift and a curse Cassiopeia and must not be taken lightly."

"Why," I asked not understanding. "At times, one sees terrible things that will occur especially with the darkness of Sauron spreading. That's why it is a curse but also a gift for it can be used to our advantage as well," responded ada looking me straight in the eyes.

"Oh, but I don't have that ada. I haven't seen any future. I would know, wouldn't I," I asked ada not daring to look away. What types of terrible things did ada see? Did it happen all the time? I had never noticed after all. This was all new to me.

"You do my Wilwarin. Part of your nightmare yesterday was, in reality, a vision," answered ada. I gasped horrified and buried my head in Ada's chest again crying. "You mean that what I saw with the big volcano and the elves fighting those monsters will happen."

"The future is not set in stone. It is a strong possibility but you must not dwell in that. You mustn't worry. But I do need you to promise that if you have another vision or nightmare similar you will come talk to me. Promise my Cassiopeia. You do not have to bear this alone."

"I promise ada," I promised truthfully but was still scared I did not want to see any of the monsters again or elves dying. We remained silent for a long time and I falling asleep when I remembered the part about the High King.

"What about the High King Gil-galad, ada. I saw him die. He isn't going to die right. And you were there too. Ada, you can't die. Ada, you promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised," I cried hysterically suddenly realizing what this vision truly meant.

"Shh Cassiopeia, calm down. I am not going anywhere. I am still here," ada consoled me rubbing my back and hair. "The future is not set in stone. There is a strong possibility that it will not happen and if it does it won't be for a long time yet. As for Gil-galad dying, well I will inform him about what you saw, alright," ada questioned.

I nodded while snuggling closer to him and his warmth. Ada would make everything better and it's like he said, what I saw could be used to their advantage. I would do as ada asked and not worry, it was adult matters after all.  
I was comfortable and content knowing ada would keep me safe. No monsters or those wargs things could beat ada. With those thoughts, I allowed myself the sleep I desperately needed.


End file.
